youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rassilon of Old/Targets is back with a bang!
Although the mysterious appearing of Young Justice episode ten "Targets" on Cartoon Network has not been explained, the video has since been removed. I was lucky enough to catch the whole episode before it was removed, and for the rest of you who will have to wait, I thought I would give a spoiler free review of the episode to combat the countless cases of Young Justice withdrawl. :) Note: If you want to watch the episode COMPLETELY spoiler free, then don't read. "Targets" opens in the city of Teipai, Taiwan, in the fictional country of Rhelasia, where the prime ministers of both North and South Rhelasia are squabbling about a possible peace treaty. Seems normal enough, until civi-clothed Red Arrow appears with a very sneakily disguised bow as far as I'm concerned. We also get an appearence from League of Shadows assasain Cheshire, who has a great fight with Red Arrow, until she is cornered by armed men and taken to prison. To ensure the treaty between North and South Rhelasia holds, Red Arrow makes a very unlikely alliance with a notorious DC Comics villain, and makes for some excellent drama, and also ties the show closer together with the DC Universe. You might find that some of you speculation is confirmed in this episode. More bonding scenes from Megan and Superboy in this episode than ever before, as they both start their first day at school! Some uncanny references to the TV Series, Hello Magan takes place, and Superboy received his Earth name, and Megan confirms her Earth last name. She also talks about her life back on Mars in more detail than before. Also lovely to see in this episode is the Sphere from "Bereft", as well as Martian Manhunter, who makes a reference to the id of the Justice League members. "Targets" sports the most impressive action sequences yet, especially in the final scenes of the episode, when Arrow calls Aqualad only for help, and the two face off against Cheshire, League of Shadow cronies, and another assasain who makes a reapearence from a previous episode, which one? Wait and see! We also get the first really good soundtrack sequence, during this fight at the end, which is nice to see for people like me. Aqualad has a fantastic scene with his waterbearers, and absolutely owns with them! Every episode thus far has made some kind of reference to the Light, and in this episode, we get a sight at two members of the Light! Some will be happy, some will be dissapointed, but the confirmation of two members just enforces the fact that we are ten episodes in, and getting closer to the series finale as we go. I really think that this episode has done a great job in continuing the series, and is my favorite so far. Although there were some characters we didn't get to see at all, it is still wonderfully great, and I wish the creators all the best luck in continuing such a fantastic television series!